Bags may be used for storing and/or transporting items. In some cases, bags will have an opening on the upper end of the bag that allows a user to access the contents of the bag. In some instances, the bag may include a closure mechanism to contain and/or preserve contents within the bag stored until a user wants to access the bag. In some cases, the closure mechanism may be a resealable closure mechanism.